


Don't Play Games You Can't Win

by koi_boke, Maryliz2121



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist! Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Club Owner! Lance, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Human Keith (Voltron), Hunk (Voltron) is a Good Friend, Incubus Lance (Voltron), Korean Keith (Voltron), Librarian! Keith, Lotor (Voltron) - Freeform, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Onesided Keitor, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Shiro (Voltron) is a Good Parent, Top Lance (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), do not fear, for lance is here, i'm really bad at tagging please don't hurt me, tiny-bit of slut-shaming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2020-10-27 03:03:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koi_boke/pseuds/koi_boke, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryliz2121/pseuds/Maryliz2121
Summary: Lance is a hungry Incubus who hasn't had his “fix” in a while. One night, when he's particularly bent on finding a meal, Lance stumbles upon a raven-haired beauty in a bar. Lance sets his sights on the unsuspecting bar-goer, but this catch is different from the others and makes Lance's life harder by delaying the inevitable and causing Lance to catch feelings first.Long story short: Lance is a horny/hungry sex demon and Keith is a cute, delicious virgin who steals the heart of said demon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! We are currently in the process of revamping some of the older chapters before we upload any new ones. There will be a note in the summary saying if a chapter has been edited.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 has been edited and updated! :)

Cobalt eyes scanned the dimly-lit room, occasionally taking a small sniff of air to scout for a sweet little "snack". The incubus growled impatiently and bounced his leg at the bar stool he sat on. After feasting on his most recent victim, who had succumbed to his witty charm and good looks two weeks ago, the demon had been satisfied; however, the growing pangs of hunger in his abdomen signaled that it was time for Lance to feed again.

As much as Lance wished to ignore it, the nagging feeling would only get worse the longer he shunned it. This led the demon to resort to bar hopping to find his next meal. Lance’s eyes periodically scanned the patrons of the bar and suddenly stopped on an attractive female. He felt the familiar pang of want curl and twist underneath his flawless tanned skin as he chose the woman as his target for the night. 

Lance’s eyes began to glow faintly and his pupils widened as his vision zeroed in on his future meal, akin to the way a lion observes its prey. Lance bit his lip and watched the woman wave to her companions who returned the gesture. As she turned to exit the bar, Lance got a proper look at her and did a double-take as he realized the woman was in fact a man. “Who do we have here?” he thought as a devilish smirk appeared on his features. 

The demon’s blue gaze scanned over his figure, immediately admiring the curvature of the man’s hips. “Damn, What I’d give to smack that ass…” He mused as he continued to nibble his bottom lip in thought. The blue-eyed demon rose to his feet after a few calculated minutes and slowly ran a hand through his soft, chestnut hair before following the lonely stranger out the bar.

The frigid autumn air hit Lance as he exited the bar. He casually sauntered within the confines of the shadows as he observed the object of his desire. With a quick sniff, Lance determined that this stranger had the sweetness that lingers in the aura of virgins. He picked up his pace due to his excitement and his mischievous grin only grew. The young man had a scarf wrapped around their neck that hid the raven black hair he so wished to tug at.

The glimmer of the passing streetlamps allowed Lance to catch a brief glimpse of the stranger’s face reflected in a window. His hips swayed slightly as he walked while staring intently at the phone in his hands. The man hunched his shoulders as he shivered when a rather frigid breeze brushed past the protection of his scarf.

Lance decided he was done with the whole creepy-silent-stalker act and walked up behind the stranger to greet them. "Hey there, stranger.~ The name's Lance. Would you be so kind as to tell me yours~?" he practically purred into his ear.

The young man squeaked before swiftly spinning around and punching the demon straight in the sternum, causing him to double over with a pained wheeze. "H-Holy shit! A simple-- hah- handshake normally does the trick, asshole!" Of course, if he had prepared himself for the attack, he definitely would have been able to avoid the punch. Yeah. For sure.

"It's one in the morning and no one is around! I'm sorry for defending myself from some pervert!" the man squawked indignantly. His scarf had shifted loose in the commotion and limply clung to his shoulders allowing Lance to get a look at his face. Beautiful didn't do his face justice—his features were angelic.

Lance was awestruck. Every heartstring in his chest was being skillfully plucked as he stared up owlishly into the amethyst eyes glaring menacingly back at him. "I-I'm-- Wow, okay. One, not a pervert," he said with a labored huff, "Two,it's such a beautiful night to be out and meet new people. Why would I not want to approach a handsome stranger like you?" Lance said as he rose to his feet and carefully dusted himself off, throwing his soon-to-be dinner a coy smile. "And finally, night is the best time to see the universe in a stranger’s eyes~" Now it was the stranger's turn to become speechless. His eyes widened with surprise and his cheeks flushed with an attractive shade of pink.

After a few moments of silence, Lance was actually scared his flirting might've broken the boy. "Keith," whispered the man, timid and soft, "It's K-Keith..." Lance was definitely going to push some limits tonight. He's quickly reminded of his original intent in need of catering to before his libido grabs hold of the reigns. The demon took a deep breath and concentrated, letting his eyes glimmer dimly and then reached out towards the raven to tuck a stray strand of hair behind his ear. Keith’s eyes briefly glazed over, giving Lance his full attention. Lance let a soft and amused chuckle escape his lips as he tilted the shorter man's chin up to make eye-contact.

"Well, Keith, how about you tell me why a little kitten like you is walking alone at this time of night? You're lucky you just bumped into me, sweetheart~..." Rather than slipping Keith deeper into the trance like intended, the way Lance spoke knocked him right out of it.

The man being addressed swatted Lance's hand away with a scoff, took a short step back, and smiled coyly as he said, "Watch it, buddy... I can take care of myself.” Keith gave Lance a cheeky wink then swivelled around and began walking with his hands in his pockets. "Don't forget, Lance... This kitten has claws~..." Keith drawled out in a sultry tone as he gave one last flirtatious glance behind him. 

The demon had never been more aroused in his life; His face was aflame with colors of embarrassment and his already skinny blue jeans grew tighter. He was always the one to leave others heartbroken in the past. He was the one who used to bring people to their knees using only his voice! 'Well, I'll be damned’ Lance thought with a huff of amusement. . ‘Playing hard to get? Oh, sweetie~... Just you wait!'

With a low growl of determination, Lance cracked his knuckles as his eyes glowed a brighter shade of blue. Lance quickly took a deep breath to control himself to avoid scaring off his prey too quickly. He began jogging up to the man with the outdated, but fitting, mullet.

"Oh no you don't!" Lance shouted as the dark but playful grin he had on his face seeped into his words, "You can't just do that to a man! Come on, I-!". He cut himself off as he slowed to walk behind Keith. "Actually, the view from back here isn't half-bad..." Lance’s mouth was nearly salivating from hunger and Keith’s beautiful body.

Keith looked over his shoulder and snarked, "Take a picture! It'll last longer, pervert!" The next sound that escaped the young man's lips nearly made the demon swoon—his laugh. It was a low rumble that came out in short, melodious staccatos of sound. 'This little fucker knows what he's doing!’ Lance mused. ‘This is one of God's cruel punishments, aye?! He's already condemned me to Hell, now this?!'

Lance sped up to a determined trot to catch up to the clearly pleased raven. And boy was Keith enjoying the way he was riling Lance up. Another giggle graced the flustered spawn of Hell's ears as he impatiently tried to maneuver himself in front of Keith..

Keith's place of residence wasn't far from the bar, and what should've been a 30-minute walk turned into an hour of loud laughing, playful teasing and double entendres that were thrown left and right. This was one of the very few times where Lance enjoyed himself when attempting to seduce one of his victims. ‘But’ Lance thought, ‘Keith isn't necessarily a victim now, is he?’

The two young men settled down as Keith walked up the stairs to the entrance of his apartment complex, the mood shifting to a more somber tone as they realized their encounter was coming to an end. The demon’s blue orbs shone with genuine disappointment as the full moon reflected against them. Keith looked down at his new-found crush friend with similar disappointment.

A sudden realization hit Lance like a sucker-punch to the face—Lance could either stay or he can go on his merry way. Typically, Lance would seduce his victim and move on, but Keith was not a regular conquest.'Shit. I can't just invite myself inside his house! I mean, He's- He's not like the rest...' Lance thought as his shoulders slumped in unspoken defeat. But lo and behold, God must not have damned this spawn of Hell because Keith turned back around with a look of resolve on his face. 

"It's a little late... Well, A lot late," Keith said with a small chuckle, "Uh, I had a really fun time with you, Lance!" The demon smiled back up at him, but it didn't quite reach his eyes, that is until Keith continued as he gestured to the door.

"I gotta go but..." pausing, Keith took out a piece of paper and a pencil that had been thoroughly abused by anxious bite marks, "Here's my number. You already know where I live, creeper, so uh... you can stop by anytime!"

Lance walked up to the stair below Keith and eagerly grabbed the now crumpled piece of paper. He held it to his chest, cradling it with a sense of protectiveness. Keith bit his lip and giggled yet again as he watched the demon hold onto the paper "I have to go now, but I hope you drop by soon~..."

The alcohol that ran through his system from earlier gave Keith courage as he leaned down to press a hard kiss to Lance's lips. Blue eyes widened and glowed brightly as the effects of the kiss flowed through his body; Lance’s desire for a late-night meal dissipated at an alarming rate and Lance slipped a hand behind the raven's neck, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Lance huffed in disappointment when Keith pulled away and purred, "Goodnight, Lover boy~..." Keith gave a short wave as he opened the door to his apartment and disappeared inside with one last sashay of his hips.

"Unholy shit! I-I feel... I feel like I won't have to eat for weeks!" Lance he whispered to himself. Lance grabbed his abdomen and sighed contently as he licked his lips, trying to remember the taste of Keith's. Lance looked up at the moon and smiled softly as he began the trek home, quickly tapping Keith’s number into an empty contact box with a fond chuckle.'That boy is something else and I'm gonna make him all mine. But I’m going to do it the right way this time...' Lance thought to himself as he sauntered down the street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has a little too much to drink and Lance helps him get home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been edited and re-uploaded!

\---Several Weeks later---

As Lance got to know Keith better, he became acquaintances with Keith’s friends. Hunk was the physical embodiment of the sun and everything pure. Keith's older, and much bigger, brother Shiro was the dad of the group. Allura was a living Goddess with stark white hair and Katie was a tiny and mildly terrifying tech Gremlin that went by Pidge. The young man was impressed with how diverse Keith's little friend group was, that is until Keith confessed that he befriended Pidge through Shiro's best friend Matt, who was her brother, and that their friend group branched off from her.

Keith grew fond of Lance as the time passed. He enjoyed his dumb jokes and pick-up lines, his adorable smirk, and especially how comfortable the blue-eyed boy made him feel. Currently, Keith and Lance were at the same bar they met at with the aforementioned friends.  
The two boys squeezed into a wrap-around booth with the rest of their friends. Lance sat on one end with Keith pressed against his side, followed by Pidge, Allura, Shiro, and Hunk sitting across from Lance at the other end of the booth. They spent hours talking and joking around and the drinks didn’t stop coming. Around midnight, Shiro’s dad friend instincts kicked in and he suggested they get ready to leave

"Hey guys, uh, you might wanna lay off on the drinks. I've had my fair share of hangovers and you'll be getting one hell of a migraine if you keep going." Shiro spoke to the group in a calm but assertive tone. Being the Designated Daddy—I mean driver—the least he could do was prevent his friends from poisoning their livers and hating themselves in the morning.

Pidge, who already had a low alcohol tolerance, had snuck several sips of Allura's drink, and was beginning to get a little too crazy for the group to handle. She was only 17 so being at the bar was already a risk to the gremlin (But little did the others know she forged a fake ID a few months back).

"Seriously, Shiro? This is early for *hic* me, I'm ready to stay up aaaaaall night!" she slurred with a giggle as she slapped the palms of her hands against the tabletop.

"Shiroooo, it's been a while since we've all had such a nice time together!" Allura drawled out, using Pidge's head as an armrest and Shiro's shoulder as a pillow.

The larger man chuckled and nudged Hunk's shoulder who was out like a light. He only had a few drinks but was exhausted from work so he snored softly with his head in his arms.

As Shiro tried to pay the mustached waiter for their drinks, who happened to be Allura's uncle, Coran, the man waved him off and put it on the group’s shared tab. Hunk was startled awake when Shiro gave him another shove and went to go grab Pidge, who was slipping in and out of consciousness. "What about Keith and Lance?" Hunk inquired with a yawn as he helped the small girl walk.

Keith was listening to Lance ramble on about something they couldn't quite make out, but the adoring look in his drunken eyes said it all. The young man had his legs lazily draped over the lively demon, giggling and hiccuping every now and then. Lance saw that the others were waiting on them and gently scooted out of his spot with Keith in tow. 

The group walked towards the parking lot and after some careful maneuvering, Hunk had successfully gotten Pidge into the back seat of Shiro's Black mini-van and buckled her up. Shiro turned to look at Keith and asked, "Uh, Keith? Buddy? You okay there? You need me to carpool you home with the rest of us?" The poor guy was in charge of keeping a very off-balance Allura from face-planting on the ground.

Lance wrapped his arm around Keith's waist to keep him steady and held him close to his body. He then turned to Shiro and said, "I mean, I can walk him home if you'd like? I've done it before and It'd probably give him some time to sober up." Lance’s blue-eyes shimmered slightly as he ruffled the mullet-ed boy's hair.

Squinting at Lance, he seemed to scrutinize him and his intentions under a cool gaze before sighing and nodding in approval. "It'd probably be easier for me to handle one less person if you did, besides, I trust you with my little brother," he smirked and winked at Lance. "Wear protection, Lance."

Lance let out a little whine as he flushed and stammered, "O-Of course! I'm not heartless" He paused shrugging with a little whine, and he thought about how he was technically heartless, "I-I'll get him home safe, Shiro, promise." Inside, Lance was silently panicking, 'Oh! my god, he knows!' He gulped as he supported the surprisingly handsy raven-haired young man with his arms and his eyes widened when Keith’s hands began wandering south. 

With a cheery smile, he avoided Keith’s grabby hands and tried to keep Keith at arm's length in front of the larger male. Keith turned to Lance, gave him a dopey grin, and reached out for him saying, "Laaaaance, carry meeeee! Everything looks a Lil'-" Keith interrupted his sentence with what sounded like an adorable little burp to Lance, "Woah, everythin' is dizzy..." Lance and Keith stood in front of the bar until everyone had said their goodbyes (if they were conscious enough to do so).

Once everyone left, Lance got on one knee and faced away from the raven. "C'mon, bud. I'll carry you home. Just hop on my back and for the love of God, please don't vomit on me." Keith smiled down at him and slumped onto his back, putting his full weight onto Lance. The blue-eyed demon didn't have much trouble carrying him but the second Keith's breath brushed his ear, he shuddered and his knees buckled slightly.

"Mmm what's wrong, Lover boy~?" Keith purred, "Too heavy?" The smaller male on his back began to adjust his position once Lance stood to his feet and wrapped his arms around his shoulders, legs around his waist. "You're so warm, Lance... Nice and cuddly~!" Keith chirped out giddily.

"Oh shut up, mullet-brains. You're lighter than my niece and nephew combined!" the demon replied as he bounced Keith up a little, making him squeak. "And Gracias, cariño, I seem to get that a lot more now... huh, who would've thought."

As the two walked, Keith slowly started to sober up. He clung tighter to Lance and nuzzled his cold cheeks onto the demon's warm skin, making him shudder from the chill. Keith seemed to have an inhuman recovery time for the alcohol he drank. His excuse to continue being carried simply was, "My legs are still wobbly, and I like the way you hold me..." which meant his inhibitions were still a little out of order.

When they arrived back at the apartments, the night was much like the one when they first met. The moon was as bright as ever, and the stars seemed to rain down from the sky. Lance set the raven down on the steps and stretched his back while Keith dug around for his keys. Keith inserted the key into the lock and reached out for Lance's hand.

"Do you want to come in? I uh, would appreciate the company for once..." the smaller male spoke in a soft gentle voice, thumbing over the wide-eyed hell-spawn’s knuckles, "Please?"

Lance's heart leapt in his chest and the way Keith gently touched him made a warm feeling whiz through his body. He closed the space between them and gently pushed him through the door with a goofy smirk. "Aww, Kitten can't fall asleep without me~?" he joked with a small blush forming on the bridge of his nose.

The young Korean man pouted and tugged the demon behind him, up the stairs, and to his apartment door. "Shut up! It's not-- That's not why! I-I'm still a little tipsy and... might want some help..?" He responded as if it were a question and led Lance into the apartment.

It was a cozy, contemporary layout. The living room was adjacent to the kitchen and a small hallway branched off to two bedrooms and one full bath. The color scheme was pretty monochromatic with little splashes of color from the paintings scattered along the walls. Lance stopped to look at one in particular that caught his eye, causing Keith to lurch back slightly from the sudden resistance.

Taking a closer look, he saw that the signature on the bottom of all the paintings were Keith's. The one he was looking at specifically was an abstract oil painting of a red lion staring off into the distance with a larger blue lion. "Woah... Keith, when did you paint this? It's... beautiful."

Keith blushed and slipped his clammy gloved hand from Lance's grip as he hugged himself and swayed slightly on the balls of his feet. "It was a couple of uhm... weeks ago. I was inspired by something special and I put my feelings on a canvas. It's one way I convey them." He explained making his way towards the demon, who was still entranced by the painting.

"And what might that inspiration be?" the taller man purred slightly as he turned to face Keith, his smirk growing with each word. "Might that something be a someone~?" Lance mused. Lance wasn't as dumb as he pretended to be and ‘just a few weeks ago’ was a short time after they met . He then leaned in, just a few inches from Keith’s face, and brushed a strand of his midnight hair gently behind his ear. "Mind telling me who? I'm just dying to know, Love~..."

Keith gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed visibly. His eyes flicked down to stare at the adjacent man's lips while he unconsciously licked his own. "W-Well, uhm..." it didn't help that Lance was now stroking his cheek with one hand and rubbing his hand against Keith’s arm slowly with his other, "Shit, L-Lance! It was you and y-your damn blue eyes!" he squeaked out, shutting his eyes tightly.

A fond smile replaced Lance’s smirk and his breath ghosted against Keith’s lips.. "That's sweet. It really is, Kitten..." he was unbearably close, his lips brushing Keith's, "Makes me wanna show my appreciation..?" he asked, pulling Keith closer by his hip and kissing him sweetly.

The pit in Lance's stomach was churning now, filled with something more than love and desire. Keith leaned eagerly into the kiss and melted against Lance’s chest, gripping onto the collar of Lance's shirt as Lance eagerly pressed himself closer. The kiss started slow and passionate but quickly began to grow heated when Lance nipped at the raven's bottom lip, tugging it gently between his teeth.

Keith whimpered as Lance ground his hips into his. "I promise I'll make tonight one hell of a good one, Keith~..." Lance rasped.  
\-----


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut. literally just all smut. two boys doing the dirty, and getting real flirty ;)
> 
> This chapter has been edited!!!

As the kiss increased in intensity, Lance's hands danced mercilessly across Keith's body. The raven arched into the kiss as poorly stifled whimpers escaped his throat. He’d never gone this far nor been touched as intimately as this by anyone. The closest he’d gotten was a sloppy handjob in the bathroom of a gay bar and Keith was the one giving. The new sensation of being on the receiving end had all of his senses in overdrive.

The Korean male stiffened and his breath hitched as he felt Lance’s palm rub gentle circles between his thighs, slowly sliding up. Lance suckled on Keith’s quickening pulse as he palmed the bulge between Keith’s legs. He squeezed Keith’s cock and firmly yanked his hair causing the raven to moan loudly. Keith’s knees began to wobble from pleasure. He leaned heavily into Lance, hungrily entangling their lips.

"Holy crow, Keith... Calm down!" Lance teased. He leaned in and whispered huskily in the young human's ear, "Or are you more of a slut than I originally thought~?" The demon smirked as Keith shuddered. "S-shut up! You're the one who's trying to get in my pants!" Keith squeaked in a failed attempt at intimidation. 

"Isn't that what we both want?" Lance breathed as he nibbled his way down Keith’s neck, rubbing Keith’s erection with his hand.

Keith stuttered, “I-” the demon cut his response off with a harsh kiss, crashing his own lips against Keith's, then moving both his hands down to grip the raven's backside, lifting him with ease. "I know you want me to do all sorts of things to you~..." Lance growled. His eyes flickered, shining briefly, as he gazed into Keith's violet ones. 

"Y-yes..." Keith groaned, dazed as Lance fed off their shared emotional energy. "Mmmm, I-I can't wait any longer~" he whined, "Anything you want! I-I just want you! I need you, for fucks sake!" he added with a bit more bite.

With a soft chuckle, Lance nuzzled his face into the crook of Keith’s neck, peppering it with gentler kisses as he carried him to the bedroom. Lance's aura projected itself onto Keith, like a mild aphrodisiac, making the raven squirm and moan as a pink flush spread from his face to his chest with each trace of Lance's fingers.

Lance carelessly tossed Keith onto the bed and draped himself over the Korean with a smug grin. He made quick work of removing their clothes and tossed them onto the floor leaving them in nothing but their boxers. Lance stared down at Keith’s trembling frame and licked his lips in anticipation. "Hell, Keith... You have such a beautiful body... so pristine..." Lance purred, trailing his hands down his defined torso and back up to quickly flick his nipples, "just like a canvas waiting to be marked up by an artist~..."

Keith’s erection strained in the confines of his red boxers, precum leaking from his hardened length and staining the fabric. He spread his legs, expression coy and flushed, inviting and taunting the demon-- whether he meant it or not-- to do as he pleases. He swallowed nervously before shyly slipping his boxers off, "Be gentle... at first anyway..." he mumbled and covered his face in embarrassment. The seemingly heartless hell-spawn discarded his own boxers and pulled the raven's hands away from his face to kiss his palms.

"First time?” Lance asked. Keith nodded, avoiding eye contact. “Cute,” Lance smirked. “I'll take care of you as long as you don't hold back those pretty sounds~..." Lance was curious to see if the raven had any supplies hidden in his bedside table. The demon reached out, opened the drawer, and chuckled devilishly when he saw a bottle of lube and a few sex toys. Lance drizzled lube over his fingers and slowly started to circle them around Keith’s entrance making him gasp. He wrapped his other hand onto the base of Keith's impressive cock (is that even allowed??), bending down to lap up the precum beading at the tip with his tongue. "I'm gonna give you the best blow job you've ever had, then send you to space with my sharpshooter aim!" he said with a wink, almost ruining the mood. "They call me the tailor because of how I thread the needle~..."

Keith couldn't help but roll his eyes. "Oh my God! Lance! S-Something so cheesy should NOT turn me on this much!" He moaned, watching as Lance wrapped his mouth around the tip of his cock while a single finger entered his tight heat. And oh boy, Lance wasn't kidding... Keith was seeing stars as Lance’s head bobbed up and down masterfully, his tongue tracing over his shaft and tip. The demon's eyes were glowing faintly once again but Keith was too out of it to notice. The way his finger curled and bent, constantly brushing Keith's prostate, made Keith elicit noises that would've made Lance cum if he hadn't restrained himself.

The raven's hands sought for a place to grip, one finding purchase in Lance's soft chestnut brown hair, while the other gripped the top of his pillow. Keith was already growing embarrassingly close, eyes tearing up from the constant stimulation Lance was providing. "L-Lance! FUCK!" he shouted as he came with a direct jab at his prostate, hiccuping and rolling his eyes back with a groan as his body trembled from the aftershocks.

Lance swallowed, relishing the taste as he pulled off and licked his lips, slipping another finger into Keith's hole and speeding up his pace. He began to tenderly kiss and nip at Keith's thighs, leaving little marks as if to claim Keith as his prize while he scissored his fingers in and out of Keith’s ass. The raven's brow grew slick with sweat, his thick locks splayed on the pillow under him as he writhed from pleasure. Before he could even mouth his desires, it's as if Lance read his mind and hastened to open him up by adding yet another finger. The no-longer-virgin boy squeaked out at the sting but the tears that were brought to his eyes were that of euphoria...

"Keith, I don't think I can hold back any longer." Removing his fingers, he slipped on a condom and slickened his own cock. Lance pressed it against the Korean's entrance. He leaned down and bit Keith's ear. "I haven't wanted to ravage someone like this in a while~” Lance growled. 

Keith blinked up at the ceiling, mouth slightly agape with shock as Lance’s words sunk in. Lance wanted him just as much as Keith wanted him. He let his eyes flutter and bit his lip, turning his head to the side to reveal his relatively unblemished neck. "Then what are you waiting for sharpshooter~?" he purred, eyes lidded and full of desire. 

“Kitten~... I'm gonna fuck your tight, pretty little ass into the mattress until you’re screaming!” Without warning, Lance pushed the head of his cock into Keith, making the boy under him grip onto his tan shoulders and dig his nails into them. The raven's violet eyes were blown wide from the stretch, his toes curling and face scrunching up from the sensation with a small whine escaping his lips. "Keith... I'm going to move..." Lance spoke as he ran his fingers through his partner’s hair.

As soon as he began to push the rest of his cock in, Keith's body tensed, only to relax with Lance's soft pets and fingers combing through his raven locks. Lance pulled out at an agonizingly slow pace to help Keith get used to the foreign feeling, but the expressions displayed on Keith’s face were nothing short of ecstasy.

"J-just go!" the young man yelped, "I’m ready for--” The rest of Keith’s sentence was cut off as his lover quickly thrust his dick in all the way to the base. “Fuuuuck!” Keith screamed as Lance started plowing into Keith like a, well, demon. Lance grunted softly as he nuzzled his face into Keith's shoulder and his eyes grew brighter. He shut his eyes and continued to leave marks along Keith’s body, trailing hickies from his neck all the way down to his pale abdomen. Lance left large bite marks on Keith's nipples and suckled on the sensitive little nubs, driving Keith insane with stimulation. Lance’s thrusts quickened as he came closer to an orgasm and he angled his thrusts to directly hit Keith’s prostate. Keith keened as he came again and the clenching of his rim brought Lance over the edge soon after.

Minutes felt like hours and hours felt like days, Keith had lost track of all sense of time, indulging himself in Lance's whole being. Keith had already cum three times in the past hour or so? Lance had taken a short break after cumming and got back to absolutely destroying Keith. Keith didn’t have a problem with that; with all the orgasms, stimulation, and Lance’s magic, Keith had melted into a mewling, squirming, and positively stunning sex toy for Lance. This was still Keith’s first time, however, and Lance was quickly wearing him out.

After cumming for the fourth time, Keith began to cry out louder, his body growing weaker as Lance continued kissing him and thrusting with seemingly renewed stamina. "L-Lance! It's too much... gettin' real tired~!" Lance only gave a hard thrust to his prostate in response.

Lance slowed his pace, and whispered condescendingly into Keith's ear, "I... already told you, "We're not stopping until you’re screaming..." Keith whimpered as Lance caressed his face and sped up again, pistoning into the raven's ass hard enough to cause the framing of Keith's bed to creak. Keith finally screamed as Lance nailed his prostate dead-on with every thrust. Tears ran down Keith’s face as he writhed and sobbed from overstimulation having one dry orgasm after the other.

When Lance finally came, Keith was so out of it he barely even noticed. He hiccupped and whimpered as Lance thrusted sloppily and slowed to a stop. Lance pulled out and discarded the condom using some form of low-level demon magic. He also magically cleaned them both since Keith was too dazed to function or notice for that matter.

"You gave me a helluva good time, Kitten~..." Lance purred, wiping Keith’s tears from his face with the pads of his thumbs. He lay down beside Keith and opened his arms to the groggy boy, who eagerly snuggled into his side. Lance pulled the covers over both of them and wrapped his arms around Keith, stroking his cheek and kissing his forehead.

"I think I might just keep you..." Lance murmured. Keith looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and smiled, pressing a kiss on the blue-eyed boy’s lips, "Then I'm all yours... just listen to me when I say be gentle..." he grumbled, hiding his face into Lance's toned chest. Keith let out a small yawn and pouted cutely. "My butt hurts now... fuck you, Lance..." and with that, he fell asleep.

"Gladly... But that's for another day..." Lance whispered into Keith’s hair. Another day... Had he ever thought of sustaining a relationship with a human? No? Well, it was bound to happen someday. Lance smiled to himself and held Keith closer to his torso. Plus, he might not ever be hungry again with this new arrangement. 

Lance knew that what they had was far from love, however, he wasn’t concerned. Love is like a card trick. Lance already knew how the game worked, but with a wild card like Keith thrown at him, he’ll have to change his tactics in order to win over the young Korean. What’s the point of the game if it isn’t fun?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might make this a mini-series instead of just these three chapters. that's why i left the ending like that :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance establish their relationship the morning after. They do all kinds of fluffy new boyfriend things until Keith goes to work and they learn more about one another's lives outside of each other. 
> 
> After work, some things make both of their days go awry...
> 
> \-------  
Trigger Warning for sexual assault and attempted noncon. Starts at "Rather than backing off like Keith asked" and ends at "Keith scrambled behind his boyfriend"
> 
> Keith is 22 and Lance is 25 btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo! I cut this chapter down to a more manageable size in order to keep consistency, but the next one is about half-way finished. I had someone volunteer to beta it for me and I'm so grateful! It's been a while since I last posted, so here it is! 
> 
> Thank you Maryliz2121 for the help and assistance!

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, Lance was the first to wake up; mainly due to his nose being tickled by raven strands of hair while soft little snores breathed against his chest. He smiled softly to himself when he saw how Keith had him trapped by the waist in a hug as if Lance were a teddy bear. Lance remembered the night before and watched the human sleep with a new sense of adoration, eyes fond and deep with emotion. He ran his fingers through Keith’s soft mane of hair, smoothing it into less of a wild style, occasionally brushing his fingers against Keith’s cheeks. Lance kissed the boy's pale forehead and had to hold back a little squeak of excitement when Keith snuggled closer into his chest with a purr of contentment. 

After a few more minutes of staring at his lover, Lance managed to quietly slip out of bed and into the kitchen to whip up some breakfast. He took out his phone and played some of his favorite songs while he cooked, only wearing his boxers and a spare apron he found. Lance couldn’t wait to see the look on Keith’s face. Breakfast and a peep show? Who wouldn’t love that? As he finished up some homemade french toast and poured them both fresh lemonade, he heard the door to the bedroom open and a sleepy Keith appeared looking as adorable as Lance predicted.

Keith was wearing a rather baggy red hoodie Lance saw lying on a chair next to his desk in his room from earlier, and his hair was tied up in a low ponytail, leaving his bangs poofy and oh so cute! To say the least, Keith was nothing short of endearing when he mumbled a slurred “good mornin’’ before lifting his head to blearily look at Lance through his bangs. As soon as Keith’s eyes landed on Lance, he blinked the sleepiness away in surprise.

Lance heard the small gasp that escaped the Korean’s lips and looked over his shoulder with a smirk. “Well, looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake. How’re you feeling?” he asked, making his way over to sit cross-legged at the small kitchen table. 

Lance didn’t miss the way Keith’s eyes glanced him over once or twice before his cheeks flushed, making it clear that he has caught the other boy’s gaze. Of course, Lance didn’t mind being the object of his attention, he couldn’t hide the fact that he was doing the exact same thing. The raven walked towards the table with a rumble of his stomach as he registered the toast and lemonade prepared for both of them. 

As they ate, Keith began to remember the events from last night. He reached down to his lower back and groaned softly to himself, only to hear Lance snicker into his hand. 

  
“I really did a number on you, huh?” Lance asked, making the pink flush reappear onto Keith’s cheeks. 

“I mean-- It was my first time and you didn’t really hold back,” Keith replied, wincing as he rubs circles into his backside and tries to avoid eye contact, “But fuck, it felt good...” he whispered. Lance definitely heard the comment but ignored it, choosing to save Keith from the embarrassment. 

“I was also wondering… well, after last night…” Keith cleared his throat, and attempted to speak with confidence, “What exactly is our relationship now?” He looked at Lance hopefully, as if willing him to give him the answer he desired.

Lance reached across the table to intertwine his long, dark fingers with Keith’s smaller, lighter ones and looked at him with a reassuring smile on his face. “Clearly we’re boyfriends. Unless I'm reading this wrong and yours truly lost the ol’ razzle-dazzle!” he said with a nervous chuckle.

“Oh! No! I mean, yeah! Glad, uh, we’re on the same page.” Keith mentally scolded himself for his panicked but somewhat relieved reply and squeezed Lance’s hands as if to ground himself.

They finished eating their meal together, chatting idly and making one another laugh. Afterward, Lance dressed more appropriately in one of Keith’s band tees and some baggy sweatpants that were a tad too small for his long legs. 

While he waited for Keith to finish his shower and get dressed, Lance thought about how little he actually knew about his new boyfriend. In his curiosity, Lance decided to ask Keith about his occupation before he left for work.

“Hey, uh, before you go, I was wondering, where exactly do you work anyway? I assumed you made money by just brooding in your apartment doing online commissions.” Lance said with a small grin, resting his hand on the other man's shoulder gently. 

“Art is just a hobby for me and I’d like to ask the same for you,” Keith replied. Lance pouted and Keith continued after nudging him playfully, “Fine, I’ll tell. You can’t laugh though!” the raven paused briefly and averted his gaze. “I’m a Librarian and I work a few blocks down from here.” A faint blush crept up his neck and painted his cheeks.

Lance didn’t pull any jokes or make wry comments about his profession. He simply smiled fondly and cooed at the raven, “Aww! The emo has a soft spot for books too! I actually think it fits your personality well, to be honest.” 

Keith faked a pout and retorted, “Yeah, yeah, shut up, you dork!” failing to hold back a giggle, “I’ve been doing it since sophomore year in college and it just stuck.”

“Now,” the Korean crossed his arms, “Since I told you where I work, where do you go so late at night? I didn’t pin you as a night owl.” Keith popped his hip out slightly and gave Lance a pointed look, “But make it fast, I have a schedule to keep and the other Librarians are bitter when I’m late.” 

With a smirk, Lance slowly drew closer to Keith, backing him against the front door. The blue-eyed demon then leaned in and whispered against the human’s neck, “Well, I’ll keep it short and sweet then.” He gently took hold of a strand of Keith’s dark locks with one hand and twirled it between his fingers, relishing in the way the Korean shuddered slightly.

“You know that really nice night-club in the city? The one that has lines running up and down the block?” he asked, loving the way Keith tensed up, definitely letting his mind go into the gutter. 

“Y-Yeah? What about it?” Keith managed to squeak out.

“I own the place. Thanks to some networking and my undeniable charm, I managed to get a few ‘sponsors’, spread my influence, and build my own little place in the center of the city.” Lance exclaimed proudly with a grin plastered on his face. He placed a quick kiss on Keith’s forehead. “But enough, for now, I can tell you more when your shift is done, alright? How about we meet at the bar? An impromptu date if you will?” Lance suggested, holding the now flustered raven by the waist. 

Keith’s eyes were still a little bit wide, slightly shocked about how Lance owns the club at such a young age. However, he decided to ask any questions he has after work. “Alright. It’s a date, then.”

\------

After Keith left for work, Lance made his way home, hailing a taxi and checking his phone once seated inside the little yellow car. The demon furrowed his eyebrows as he read a text from one of his fellow hellspawn. 

Lotor had sent him a text regarding none other than Keith. The young man had his eye on the raven just as Lance did, but as the old saying goes, the early bird gets the worm. Lance’s original intent had obviously changed, but Lotor couldn’t care less about actually getting to know Keith. 

**From Lot-Whore: 9:40 a.m.**

_ McClain, you knew I had my claim on him! You think just because you stole him from me I’ll back off? This surely won’t be the last time we interact… Watch your back, Lance... _

Lance didn’t give Lotor’s message a second glance, he could give a rat’s ass about whether or not the man had quarrels with him. Once the light turned green, he urged the taxi driver to hurry up, eager to get to his apartment and get a head start on paperwork for his club. 

\------

Keith finished work on a rather happy note, mainly due to the fact it was an easy day. Despite it being one of the harder tasks, the Librarians hadn’t asked him to read to the local elementary school kids. Despite the way he presents himself, reading to them was secretly one of his favorite things to do. Instead, he sorted through books that were returned and cataloged them onto their respective shelves. 

On his way to the bar, Keith took the bus because he was  _ not  _ going to walk for a solid 40 minutes just to get a drink. As he entered, he took out his phone to give Lance a heads up, only to find a text from an hour or so earlier waiting for him.

**From Lance 💙: 4:30 p.m.**

_ Hey Samurai, You’re probably working hard, but just letting you know I’m thinking of you ;) _

_ How’s The Man treating you lol? _

It was enough to make the raven flush slightly. He was still not used to the amount of affection Lance gives to him. He smiled to himself as he took a seat at the bar, trying to think of a cute reply; However, conveying feelings over text never really was his forte. 

**To Lance 💙: 5:43 p.m.**

_ Sorry! I was caught up with sorting books and the like :( _

_ Work was alright tho! I’m at the bar. Don’t leave me waiting for too long, Sharpshooter ❤️ _

Keith set his phone face down on the counter and called over Coran, the bartender. He ordered one of his favorite drinks, The Red Lion. It’s not strong enough to get him drunk, but it has a spicy, sweet flavor that has Keith hooked. 

He idly chatted with Coran for a few minutes before another patron with dark skin and a white beard calls Coran over; apparently an old friend of his by the way they hugged from over the counter. The Korean smiled fondly at the interaction and went back to sipping his drink. 

His smile faded when out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a young man-- who definitely wasn’t Lance-- slip into the spot next to him. 

“Why hello there, gorgeous~,” said the man, his bright hazel eyes shining as he tied his long white hair up into a ponytail. He looked inhumanly attractive. “What’s got a cutie like you drinking so early?” 

After giving the man a once-over and taking in what he said, Keith’s face scrunched up in distaste and his muscles visibly tensed. “Excuse me, but who are you?” he questioned, holding back the snark threatening to slip past his lips.

“No need to get defensive, sweetheart~... My name’s Lotor if you must know.” He smirked as he rested his head in his hand, starting to give the raven the heebie-jeebies.

“I’d appreciate it if you stopped calling me ‘sweetheart’, Lotor” Keith squirmed in his seat, hiding his discomfort with a caustic stare. His feelings, however, were made clear from the bouncing of his leg and the quick sip of his dwindling drink taken to soothe his nerves. “I have a boyfriend, so I think you should shoot your shot elsewhere.”

Rather than backing off like Keith asked, Lotor’s eyes suddenly flickered brightly, almost glowing gold, as he rested a hand high on Keith’s thigh. “Oh? But why isn’t he here? Seems like you’re being stood up~” 

“I-I’m not being stood up! Why don’t you back off!” Keith tried to push the man’s hand away, only for it to return with a tighter grip. The now agitated and slightly panicked raven raised his voice in order to draw some attention to them both, but as he looked around, Keith noticed that no one seemed to care about the altercation arising between the two young men.

Before Keith could even process what was happening, the strangers’ freehand was twirling a finger in his dark hair, making him gasp. “Come on now. Why don’t we get out of here and have some fun instead~?” Lotor breathed down his neck with a silky smooth voice. 

Suddenly, Keith felt the inclination to accept the man's advances. Something urged his panicked mind that it would be better this way. However, Keith is far too stubborn to let some sleazebag get his way with him. With Lance, he had been flirty when they first met. Lance didn’t come off as anything but dorky and adorable. This man was different. He seemed to have a darker, more predatory motive in mind. 

“P-Please, just leave me the fuck alone!” Keith attempted to sound intimidating, and could only muster a whimper when the hand on his thigh moved higher under his shirt and brushed up against the skin of his abdomen, setting his nerves ablaze unpleasantly. He attempted once again to move out of the man’s grip, far enough to at least grab his phone, but Lotor was one step ahead and had already moved it to his side of the counter without Keith noticing.

With a click of his tongue, Lotor began to mouth at the unmarked expanse of Keith’s neck, letting his hands roam further down to cup the raven’s ass, eliciting a squeak out of him. The young Korean’s head started to feel hazy; The feeling hitting him like a drug. “ _ Did he slip something in my drink when I wasn’t looking? Oh fuck… I don’t like this!”  _ He thought, unable to resist in any way.

When a hand slipped past the waistband of his jeans, he can’t help but moan. He knows he shouldn’t have; the guilt and shame of it brought tears to his eyes as he continued to weakly attempt to force his way out of Lotor’s iron grip, but his efforts were futile.

As Lotor’s touching grew more confident, Keith’s drive to get free slowly vanished, his mind slipping into a foggy daze. All he could do was hope someone came to his rescue, that someone preferably being Lance. 

And speak of the devil, whatever god had been reveling in watching Keith suffer finally grew bored. Lance finally strode in through the front doors of the bar, face quickly turning from giddy and carefree to sour and murderous when they landed on the two of them. He quickly took stock of the situation. Lance noticed that Lotor had placed a glamour on the patrons of the bar, leaving them ignorant to a potential scuffle between him and Lotor. “ _ Good,” _ Lance thought. “ _ At least I can deal with him without worrying about being seen." _

Keith was quick to catch the familiar bright blue gaze with his own teary purple ones, whining out his lover’s name and shakily reaching out for the solace of his embrace. “L-Lance!” 

Lance made an angry dash towards the man antagonizing his boyfriend and ripped his slimy hands off of him. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Lotor?!” He all but growled out, his eyes burning with rage. 

Keith scrambled behind his boyfriend, slumping against his back and furiously wiping away the tear stains from his flushed cheeks. “Lotor, I asked you a goddamn question. You should know how these things work.” Lance reached behind himself in search of the young human’s shaky hand in an attempt to console him.

Lotor dismissively rolled his eyes and scoffed, turning to face the two young men and fix his frazzled composure. “Well, McClain, I saw something I liked and I wanted it. Who said we couldn’t share? I already told you I wasn’t one to back off easily. He seemed to enjoy it just as much as I did. You heard him moan for me, did you not?” The man — fellow demon to Lance, anyway — wasn’t even giving Lance the time of day. He kept staring at Keith with lust-filled eyes, making the human glare back at him while using Lance as a body shield.

Lance’s eyes smoldered behind his irises and glowed brighter with fury at how Lotor regarded Keith as if he was an object rather than a person. 

“Shut the fuck up if you want to be able to walk out of this bar,” Lance bitterly, becoming increasingly infuriated with every word leaving Lotor’s mouth. As Lotor smirked at Lance challengingly, Lance tightened his hands into fists. “You don’t know how hard I’m trying to keep myself from ripping out your spleen and shoving it back up your ass,” the blue-eyed demon spat out through gritted teeth.

While Keith was ‘sobering up’, he sat on one of the benches close to Lance but far away from Lotor. He didn’t really get the memo that no one else could see them just yet. Of course, it’s mainly due to the fact he didn’t know what Lance and Lotor truly were. 

“L-Lance, as much as I’d love to watch, can we just go home?” he murmured meekly under his breath, still mildly disoriented from Lotor’s thrall.

“See, McClain? Your little  _ pet _ wants to leave.” Lotor enunciated the ‘p’ in pet, leaning back against the counter and grinning widely. “Maybe you should listen to him.” 

With those words, Lance’s last thread of self-control snapped and before Keith could hold him back, he wound back his fist and a harsh thud echoed throughout the bar. Lotor fell off the barstool and landed on the floor, clutching his now bloodied face. 

“Now, listen here, you bastard,” Lance snarled vehemently, eyes burning with rage as he gripped the front of Lotor’s shirt and lifted him off the floor, “Come near him again, and I  _ will  _ make sure you don’t live to see another day. He’s a man with free will and I’m not doing anything to him he doesn’t want, unlike your perverted ass. Got it? Good. Now get the fuck out of here before I call the cops. Or worse,” Lance hissed as he threw Lotor back onto the floor. 

Lance turned to Keith, demeanor instantly changing as he took a deep breath and spoke, “Let’s rain-check this date and head back to your place, okay?” Lance didn’t look back as he gently guided the human from his spot on the barstool, arm wrapped around his waist securely. Keith didn’t miss the way Lance’s nose scrunched up, almost as if he’s smelled something rotten, as they leave the bar. He didn’t look back either and leaned into the touch he had grown to love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who noticed: Yes, I did edit this part and I will be editing earlier parts from now on. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Please tell me what you think and leave kudos!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update: Fic on a short hiatus

Hey guys! Sorry for the lack of updates recently. Koi_boke and I (Maryliz2121) are both students and things have been a little crazy until the end of the school year/ semester. We are hoping to return very soon and the next chapter is almost complete. Thank you for reading and for your patience. I hope you guys are doing well!!! <3


End file.
